Hopscotch
by Lakota1172
Summary: Chase wakes up and finds Jinja playing Hopscotch in the middle of the night! What could happen? ChaseXJinja


**Ok heres the deal to all you people out there! I am a Dax and Jinja fan BUT a small part of me really likes Chase and Jinja together….. so I am going to write a story about Chase and Jinja FIRST and then I will write a story about Dax and Jinja! Deal? Well anyway hope you like this story :) Oh and the team might be playing some little kiddies games!**

For the first time in a VERY long time The team seemed to enjoy each others company without any disagreements, fights or augments. So much as it was that Bren, Dax, Jinja, Chase and Even Beyal where playing late night hopscotch around the fire. It was all Jinja and Beyals idea at first, Jinja suggested it and then Beyal said, *Yes that sounds like a very interesting game Jinja* and soon everyone was playing it. Oh and it is VERY hard hopscotch all the way up to 45 around the area they had, (Don't ask me how they got 45 squares all around the fire : ) he, he, he ).

Jinja grabbed the flat rock that Chase had found from Brens hand when his turn was up and smiled, "Your going to have to do MUCH better then that if you wanna beat me guys" she said smirking.

Bren smiled, "Yeah I would like to see you get higher then 25" said Bren. Bren was holding the high score right now of 25. Jinja smiled, she knew she only had three throws so she thought she might have some fun.

Jinja suddenly chucked the rock, it landed on number 8. "Ha even little Glasses here threw it a longer distance then you princess!" laughed Dax. Chase shoved Dax in the arm.

"Give her a chance Dax" he said smiling. Jinja ignored Dax's comment and hoped all the way to number 8 before looking at Chase.

"Thanks for the support" she said grinning, Chase blushed slightly but you really couldn't notice because it was night time. Jinja picked up the rock and chucked it again it landed on number 13. More laughter broke out.

"No way you can beat me now" laughed Bren. Beyal smiled slightly.

"Sorry Jinja but I cannot see how you can win now" he said. Dax smiled and chuckled.

"Even Monkfish here thinks you can't make it" he laughed. Chase sighed.

"She could still do it" Said Chase. Jinja smiled and Chase blushed (Yet again!).

Jinja grinned to herself, this was her grand final, she picked up the rock and piffled it as hard as she could, now that it was dark you couldn't see past numbers 27 and Jinjas throw soared past that.

"Holy Crag" Muttered Dax rubbing the back of his neck in shock.

Bren fell onto his knees, "NO!" he yelled.

Beyal opened his mouth wide in shock.

Chase smiled, "Good going Jin" he said.

Jinja blushed lightly, "Well we don't know for sure if it landed in a square yet" she said sheepishly. Bren's eyes lit up in hope, he quickly stood up and grabbed a touch from his bag before running off into the dark where the rock had gone with the others running after him.

Bren finally saw the rock up ahead, "No way" he muttered dropping the touch on the ground. Chase quickly picked up the touch and shone it on the last few numbers, the rock wasn't on 43, 44, IT WAS SQAURE IN THE MIDDLE OF 45!.

"YES!" yelled Jinja jumping for joy.

Bren fell to his knees in shock.

Dax smiled and High fiver Jinja.

Beyal smiled, "Very good Jinja" he said.

And when nobody was looking Chase gave Jinja a quick hug, "Good job" he said softly. Jinja blushed, "Ehh thanks Chase" she said. When Chase pulled away Brn seemed to of fallen asleep on the ground.

"Looks like it's time to go back to camp and rest for the night" yawned Chase shoving Bren so he would wake up and soon they where all back at camp.

**1 hour later. **

Chase awoke suddenly, it was pitch black other then the fire that was still going, he looked around and saw that everyone was still asleep but the reason he had woken up, Jinja. He looked across from him and saw Jinja playing Hopscotch by herself. Chase smiled and got out of his sleeping bag. Jinja turned around.

"Oh Chase did I wake you?" she asked stopping in mid hop. Chase stood on the right side of Jinja watching.

"No Jin it's fine I'll just watch" said Chase putting his hands in his pockets.

Jinja blushed before hoping again. "I couldn't sleep" she said as she hoped. Chase nodded.

"Oh" he said grinning when he saw her blush. Jinja glanced across at Chase as she hoped and tripped, she fell. Chase quickly TRIED to catch her but ended up tripping with her. "Oh crag" muttered Chase.

Jinja looked at Chase and blushed she had landed on top of him and was laying on his chest, "Sorry Chase" she said blushing.

Chase smirked and blushed to, he released that his arms where around her waist. "Eh sorry to" he said blushing. Jinja and Chase stared into each other eyes for about 4 seconds before Jinja slowly leaned down and kissed him. The kiss lasted or what seemed like years for them when it was really about 7 seconds. When they broke apart Jinja got off him, Chase stood up and helped her up.

"So what does that make us now?" asked Jinja smiling. "Friends with benefits or Boyfriend and Girlfriend?".

Chase smiled softly, "I think I like the sound of Boyfriend and Girlfriend" said Chase smiling, Jinja smiled to before they both gave each other one last kiss.

Little did they know somebody was watching them and that somebody felt like being sick and that somebody was BREN!

**Hoped you all liked that one shot! I myself loved the ENDING! (Bren you pervert! :) ) **


End file.
